


The Man, The Myth, The Legend

by areneecz



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consensual Groping, Consensual Touching, Fingering, Groping, Library, Library Sex, M/M, One Shot, Partial Nudity, Partial Public Nudity, Pet, Pet Names, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Touching, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: Ryan attempts to peak Shane's interest with something other than Bigfoot.





	The Man, The Myth, The Legend

"This one?" Ryan offered, a familiar book within his grasp as he ran his fingers over the peculiar binding, another classic, another paperback constantly checked out, a non-fiction favorite. It was an off day, a lone weekend spend away from the set, the camera's, the internet, a day to leisurely relax and stroll the silent isles of yet another cozy Los Angles library. It was usually abandoned, lost to the modern day era technology of the real world, lost to the e-books and online shopping sprees of the readers that once inhabited the building. "It's one of my favorites." He added, palming the book into Shane's hands as he flashed an awkward smile, his other hand still mid-selection on the shelf before him, tips pricking through covers and spines.

" _The Haunting of Sprucehaven Inn_?" Shane announced, reading the title off as he looked over the intricate swirls, the artistic design plastering the front cover. His head titled slightly, eyes bounding over the book's sides as he let a small chuckle pass, even on his days off Ryan was still on, still researching, still hunting. "Spooky." Shane teased, turning the object over as he quickly skimmed the small paragraphs on the back. Stepping forward he edged the book in-between a random selection of section, actions accompanied by a displeased look as the other comfortably leaned his back against the shelf Ryan stood looking through.

"It's better than re-reading the same 300 page book on Bigfoot you  _always_ seem tochoose." Ryan retorted, rolling his eyes as he pulled the small object out of the space Shane had tried to hide it within, attentive eyes returning the book to it's original location. "I mean, how many times can you _really_ read that?" He asked, bored of Shane's choice in literature, his lack of care for the books Ryan tried to send his way. Shane was Shane, he did his own things, read his own way, he was original, and fortunately that was something Ryan had come to love, no matter how aggravating it was.

"Bigfoot is golden, baby." Shane teased, raising his hands dramatically as he flashed a toothy grin, a wide teasing smile as he dropped his charming act to run a relaxed hand through his own billowing locks. Teasing Ryan was one of his favorite pastimes, the reddish hue that followed every comment he sent the shorter man's direction, the way he rolled his eyes with curving lips, annoyance sharp, on the edge of a smile. "That book is the Madej family bible!" He boomed loudly, silenced by a nudge from Ryan as he jerked a shoulder into the other's chest, a laugh fighting to escape them both as they attempted to remain silent.

"Shut up." Ryan announced, a wispy laugh leaving his lips as he shook his head defiantly. Shane's sense of humor was unique, sometimes scary, on the edge of the gallow, but other times it was understandable, hilarious and contagious. "Just pick something already." He added with a snort, a sharp laugh he hid as he turned away from the other's giddy expression. Edging his own held collection underarm as he decided which to take, stepping forward the taller man paced, pretending to eye the bookshelf adjacent as he committed to the other, turning to slink his slender arms around his shorter counterpart.

"This good enough?" Shane purred, head buried in Ryan's shoulder as he pressed his cold lips to searing flesh, the hidden nook warm and welcoming as Ryan closed his eyes to bath in the momentary closeness, a flicker to his eyelids as they reopened, obsessive and indecisive as they continued to choose. "Or maybe." He lulled, fingers edging beneath as he danced his cold fingertips underneath Ryan's shirt, searching for his belt as teeth gritted, skin sucked as bruises arose, marks of love as Ryan whined in defense. "I've read this one too many times to count." Shane cooed, hands abandoning the leather shackle to lower, palming over the crotch of Ryan's jeans as he purred into his ear. "Pages wide and willing, easy to finger through." He nipped, biting at the flesh of Ryan's ear as the other stifled a masked moan of excitement, shrouded by a cough, the shuffle of books as Ryan shoved the curve of his back against the other, form firm against one another as they grinded together.

"You kinky motherfucker." Ryan teased, hands furling his collection of books to an empty space on the shelf before he dropped them, hands freed to direct Shane's to the areas he chose, a smirk was evident as Shane's lips pressed against the nape of the other's neck, a curve as they lingered. "Touch me." He ordered, releasing the other's hands as they darted to familar areas.

"I'll do you one better." Shane grinned, flashing pearly whites as he fixated his grasp, furling to the back of Ryan's jeans as he edged the material down, fabric lingering just below the curve of his ass as the taller counterpart fell to his knees. A silent lower as desperate fingers pulled at the warm skin, stretching and spreading as eager eyes took note of the puckering orifice. "I'll fuck you." He growled, his own finger darting into the swampy warmth of his mouth, momentarily sucked before pulling free, linking spit following the appendage as he circled, slicking the willing hole before him as he thoroughly massaged.

Fingers edged inward, massaging the flesh before pulling away, replaced with the warm ooze of Shane's tongue, quickly darting to slick the tensed entrance. Ryan fought himself, teeth nipping the skin of his own lips as he fought to remain silent, form pressed to the bookshelf as his backside curved, victim to Shane's touches, his fingers, his movements. Suddenly, movement ceased, breathy whines escaping sore lips as a sudden jerk forced a loud bark from his throat. Shane, length successfully threaded through his fly as his swollen cock-tip pressed against Ryan's entrance, thumbs palming the flesh to stretch it open as the pleasurable assault began. Pumping, back and forth as the two fought, silent and willing as they melded together. Shane, his hands firm against the bookcase as he road the other, and Ryan, hands lowering to grip at any available areas, fingers digging into the material of Shane's jeans as he moved with the other, grinding against him with a waterfall of stifled moans. Knees wobbled, shaking and rocking as speed increased, the sharp intake of breath as voices whispered, surrounding eyes confused and lost as they hid in the far off recesses of the library. The minor echoing slap of skin as hands slammed inward, gripped hips teased as the two fell apart. Together as one they released, a shared pleasure as a hazy cloud enveloped them, jutting white flowing within as the two stood, close and connected for many a minute before finally pulling free. Tired fingers gripped his pants, shielding his behind as Shane stepped back with a devious chuckle, the two re-dressing as they breathily regained, a flushed hue to burning skin as they silently re-dressed.

"Happy?" Shane called, pocketing his hands as he slid beside the other, following his movements as he attempted to hide his exasperated expression.

"Ecstatic." Ryan replied sarcastically, a stain soiling his jean front as he left his books behind, hand in hand with Shane as he pulled him from the isle.


End file.
